Do You Trust Me?
by hopefulfeathers
Summary: An InspiredbyOQ entry, inspired by willow1411's photo manip (displayed in the cover image): Robin and Regina grow even closer as both perform the ultimate act of trust


**Hello! This is my second writing entry for InspiredbyOQ event on Twitter, Day 6! The art that I'm inspired by today is a very dark and seductive vampire OQ photo manip done by willow1411!**

 **I just love the idea of vampire OQ. When I saw willow1411's post and how beautifully she portrayed the concept, I immediately wanted to bring this art to life! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Robin asks with great trepidation as he weaves a nervous hand through his dirty blonde locks.

Regina's frown is unyielding. She crosses her arms at him, dark eyes narrowed upon his fearful orbs wrought with uncertainty. "Yes," she answers simply, almost defiantly, as she lifts her chin.

Robin shakes his head at her spunk, darkened blue eyes searching her confident gaze. "You realize that I could kill you," he states, grimacing, trying not to show how completely terrified he is at the thought.

"Of course I do," Regina sighs as if it's most obvious. She takes a step towards the pale blonde. Her eyes run up and down his form. Though still hundreds of times stronger than any human, she can tell that his body is severely deprived, stricken with hunger, no—thirst—thus appearing frail and extremely fatigued. The look in his eye is one of exhaust. Even as he stands before her, he doesn't appear as steadfast, but swaying ever so slightly. His breaths are labored, voice hoarse with an unquenchable thirst that Regina can't even begin to comprehend. He has told her before about this…particular condition.

" _You are trapped_ ," he had said, " _Bound to an unseen contract that exists between you and what you are. You're a prisoner, a slave to your needs in this form. Your thirst is ever present, a burden upon everything that you may do. It plagues your thoughts, and burns deeply within the very depths of you. Your throat becomes raw and sick. It feels as if it is on fire should you go without drink. The feeling overtakes your body, and you can think of nothing but the pain. And even if you do replenish it, you never will truly be able to quench that desire._ "

So it must be, the life of a vampire. And what a fool Regina is, a mere mortal, to have gotten herself caught in the middle of this dark world—all because of a love that she intends to keep alive…no matter what the cost.

So this is it. Robin had gone as long as he could without drink, having promised himself that he would abstain as much as possible for the sake of his beautiful girlfriend. But going against one's own nature—his current nature and biology—he knew it was a dangerous game. For the longer he'd hold off, the more he'd lose his mind, unable to stop from giving into the feral needs of the creature that he is. In the days leading up to this point, Robin knew that something would have to be done. There have been way too many close calls, too many struggles of barely being able to hold onto his self-control, too many times he'd gripped Regina's hand painfully hard in attempts to steel himself in public, too many times he'd seen the look mixed of both terror and weariness within her eyes. Public places proved to be far too dangerous. And it's getting to the point where even being solely with Regina is unbearable—especially now with the way that she looks: skinny jeans and wearing a fitted white knitted tank top with lace trim, neck exposed, and smelling unbelievably delicious.

Robin had always been drawn to Regina's scent. The subtle but hypnotizing smell of her apple perfume mixed with that of the potent aroma of her blood pumping through her veins has fueled Robin's desire ever since the beginning. But of course he'd always chastised himself whenever he thought of potentially feeding from her. To Robin, Regina was always off limits. Why? Because for the majority of their time together as a couple, up until just only a few weeks ago, Robin had hid the truth of who he really was. It was only then when his thirst became too great that Regina had finally noticed. She was angry, of course, furious not because of who he was but of the fact that he hadn't trusted her with his secret. But slowly, as Regina became more adjusted with the idea, she'd quickly grown to understand the dilemma with which Robin had struggled: involving her in his bleak and dangerous life. And through it all, having now been exposed to such a revelation, Regina further stunned Robin with the fact that never once had she been afraid of him. And it's that idea in which the vampire takes great comfort. Her bravery proves the very fact that she'll love him unconditionally, just as he with her. So when, a day ago, Regina had suggested that Robin feed from her, it terrified Robin to the point where he almost became angry with her for letting him put her in such a precarious position. For once a vampire begins to feed, it becomes very, very difficult to stop. Yet, Robin can't help but be in awe of his girlfriend's bravery, her willingness to sacrifice for his nourishment.

"Regina, please think this through," Robin pleads, holding out his hands to her. Tentatively, he brings them up to lie upon both her shoulders. "If anything happens to you because of me—"

"But it won't," Regina interrupts vehemently, "You won't let yourself. I know that. I trust you."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes, Robin!" Regina exclaims, a look of exasperation in her eye, "I know you, Robin. We've been together for I don't even remember how long!"

Robin narrows his eyes. "But as practically a lie," he points out, "You didn't know who I really was."

"And have you changed since you've told me?" Regina challenges. She smiles softly, bringing her hand up to cup his cheek. But her smile fades slightly, replaced by a gaze filled with concern. "But you need blood," she adds, "Human blood. And right now, in the state that you're in, I'm your best shot. Better me than some poor person off the street where there'll most certainly be more questions asked when they find the body."

"I've gotten away with it before…in the past."

Regina tilts her head, giving her boyfriend a look.

Robin sighs. "You really want to do this?" He asks again for what feels like the hundredth time.

"Yes I do." Regina nods firmly, moving from his hands to sit on the couch. Clearing her throat, she makes a point of sweeping the mass of brunette locks over one shoulder, completely exposing the delicate olive skin of her neck. "Buon appetite," she bids humorlessly but with a slight air of sarcasm. She lifts a brow at him.

Robin gulps, but takes a step forward as the whooshing of her blood coursing through her veins calls out to him. Exhaling he gently grasps her slim shoulders once more, watching her wide-eyed gaze as he slowly turns her diagonally on the couch before softly pushing her to lie back on the cushions.

Regina looks up at her boyfriend as he hovers above her. A slight tremor runs through her, as she can't help but feel apprehensive. But that's not enough for her to back out. Regina swallows as she hardens her gaze, looking upward with a determined glint in her eye. Above her, Robin shakes his head one last time before his gaze goes momentarily blank. It's then that Regina is watching with her heart in her throat as he transforms before her eyes. Skin becomes paler and hair even darker. Blue eyes turn to possess a red hue that glimmers darkly as a pair of razor sharp fangs extend from his canines. Still, the metamorphosis into full-blown vampire has Regina unnerved. She stares up at him breathless. Robin looks like Robin. But at the same time, he doesn't.

"Are you scared?" The vampire asks, his cold hand cupping Regina's cheek, thumb brushing over her soft skin.

Regina shakes her head slowly. "No," she breathes before turning her head to the side, offering him once more her exposed neck. Exhaling, she nods again, fully composing herself. "Just do it."

The cushion dips as Robin places a knee next to her. Though she cannot see, Regina can feel him hover even closer, imagining him bent over her with his cold breath upon her neck. She stares blankly at the painting of a forest hung on the wall across the room, waiting for him to strike. And when he does, it's with such precision, such swiftness that Regina gasps. Her back arches immediately, eyes flying open as the pain spreads through her neck upon impact.

Robin's fangs slice effortlessly through her skin like a knife would through butter. Immediately, blood flows into his mouth, his fangs funneling the thick metallic liquid as he sucks hungrily. He tries to collect as much as possible, but the excess runs in streams down Regina's neck and shoulders, coming to pool beside her on the couch cushion. As Robin drinks, he feels himself become more and more invigorated, replenished by such a potent source of life. It's like he has become reborn once more. A newfound strength surges through his muscles, prompting him to suck even harder.

As for Regina, pain slowly dulls into an ache. It's a strange feeling having her blood pulled from her veins and sucked from her neck. The loss makes her dazed and slightly woozy, in a trance-like state. The colors of the forest painting swirl together along with other aspects of the room. Like with an intense high or a powerful orgasm, Regina is overcome with a peacefulness that is both foreign and welcoming. However, it doesn't last for long.

"Robin," the brunette moans, writhing softly beneath him. Lips drop open as she begins to gasp for air. "Robin." Colors begin to blur and swirl even faster, noises (the sound of Robin's lips upon her neck) echo in her mind. It's all becoming far too overwhelming. "Robin!" Regina calls more fervently, lifting a heavy hand and trying to limply push him off. Darkness beckons as spots dance before her eyes. "Robin st—stop..."

The sound of her voice echoes through Robin's mind. It's only at her last stutter that the red in his vision recedes and he gathers all the strength he has to pull his fangs from her neck. Robin sits up, chest heaving as he gazes upon Regina's delirious form. Wiping the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand as he snaps his fangs back up into his gums, he naturally reverts back into a more human appearance. But his attention is all on Regina, his heart in his throat now as he watches her form intently.

"Regina," Robin whispers, laying a hand on her shoulder and shaking her softly. When he gets no response, his own blood freezes with terror while his breath catches in his throat. Brows furrowed deeply, he shakes her again, a bit harder this time. "Regina, please!"

"Hmm?" The brunette finally hums, prompting Robin to let out a large sigh in relief. She stirs softly in his arms as he gathers her to him.

"Bloody hell," Robin gasps, "I thought I killed you."

Regina again simply hums in reply, keeping her eyes closed, though furrowing her own brows. "Never in a million years," she remarks, "That was—" She lets out a huge yawn. "—That was quite the experience."

Robin chuckles softly, brushing a stray strand of hair from her face. Again, he is in absolute awe of her resilience. "Then get some rest," he suggests gently, leaning down to press a loving kiss to her forehead, nose nuzzling her hairline. "I've got you."

Regina hums one last time before burrowing deep into Robin's arms, her face pressed against his chest. She is out like a light before Robin even stands with her in his arms and effortlessly carries her into the bedroom.


End file.
